I shall never forget
by Robinbird0
Summary: Arthur will watch over Alfred for years if he has to just to make sure the boy stays safe regardless if Arthur him self is never happy himself. After all that is what a guardian Angel does for their loved ones. Human names used and unrequited love.


Hello I have thought of doing this a short one-shot hetalia to try out first before I try for other longer chapters. Please let me know what you think.

Very sad... if you are secretive to deaths.

{-}

Arthur watched Alfred run though the meadow he had near his home the kid parents was always working and while he was happy most the time the child found days where he was lonely as he could never have friends since they live in the middle of no where.

This is where Arthur comes in he is would you guess a garden Angel he watches over Alfred and plays with the little boy shows him the world which he knows the world with farriers and other smaller magical creatures.

It was always that way he been doing so for the last 5 years Alfred is 10 years old now 10 years and he has not since returned to heaven.

He knows he should he would be punished but... he could not find it in him to turn away from such a lonely child.

That was his job after all he was the angel of protection protecting the children that are lonely and sad who don't know which way to turn.

So why dose Arthur feel the way he does when he watches Alfred run around the cute boy he so dearly want to hold each time he sees them blue eyes which look so much like the sky and hair that should hold the sun in.

"Hey Arthur if your a angel then are you a girl?" Arthur looked down at 13 year old Alfred "w...w... what you talking about? I am a boy of course" Alfred looked up to him "well I had to go to Sunday school yesterday and I saw in this book that all the angel where girls"

"Well of course as I said I am a boy and have been for over 316 years" which was true he been dead that long? 1855 he died after being run over by a horse carriage he was running away from some bullies and he ran into the road it was simple like that.

"What life like as an angel?" Alfred said looking up at Arthur "it good if you can get in the right side of heaven." "what you mean?"

"I did many things when I was alive even at the age of 16 I did a few sins here and there nothing like killing or stealing... no I did steal but I had to look out for my little brother we lived on our own Alfred... our parents died in a house fire" "how did you die?"

"It not that bad I was stealing from the bakery I had managed to get a loaf of bread for myself and Peter my little brother...

Everything was going so well I was only a few blocks away, it was also then that some local bullies from my evening classes found me so I ended up running away from them and right into the oncoming carriage turn out the person inside was a vicar"

"How you know that if you died" "I watched from above Alfred I watched the funeral from above there was not that many people there. The next door finish and Swedish couple that had taken Peter in I think they where gay... but I really did not mind if he was safe then that was all that I cared about I could pass on knowing that."

There was a pose "the vicar was the one who saw me of I knew he did not mean to kill me after all I was the one who ran in-front of his carriage."

"you know what Arthur?" "what is it Alfred?" "I will be your friend Arthur forever and ever never leave me please?" **'he won't need to make such a promise I would have stayed anyway' **

"I will always be by your side Alfred you did not need to make such a requested alright?" "no Arthur is my angel and when we are older we will marry that what daddy said that what you do with people who you love"

"That true but... I can not marry you... I am a angel that must keep on living no matter what I wonder this world... However Alfred remember this and remember good I will only tell you this once" Arthur took a deep breath.

"No matter how far I may be or how old you will get just know this Alfred... I love you... and I will always watch over you no matter wind, snow, rain or shine I will always some how let you know I am still here"

The two kept on being almost like a big brother and a little brother for many more years Alfred had grown taller then Arthur and aged to 19 years old Arthur never forgot his promise he made to Alfred even if the boy... no man had forgotten his.

Arthur kept seeing Alfred as the man turned 27 he married a Canadian women called Madeline slowly but surely Alfred began to forget about him... he forgot everything to do with them both ever had.

Even after that even after everything that happened... Arthur kept seeing Alfred even when he had grown himself to the age of 22 since he had to stay 20 years in Heaven to make sure he would not go back to Alfred.

After walking around for a while (10 years more like) to where he could feel Alfred he came to Michigan he found Alfred once more this time with that women he did and still is married to.. Arthur watched from a tree in their tree that was in their garden. "Arthur, Alice?"

Watching from the tree Arthur could see a middle aged man and a women about the same age she held her stomach and he knew she was expecting another child.

"No I am glade that Alfred happy" there was a few tears threading to leave Arthur's green eyes "Arthur? Where is Alice?"

"Don't know Ma she was playing in the front garden" "why she out there?" "no idea Ma" Arthur (adult) followed the women Madeline out front to find that there was a man a dark haired man had grabbed the women and by the looks of things also the girl Alice.

There was a loud bang and Arthur saw him he saw Alfred he had started to get grey hairs around the edging of his hair but he still held them blue eyes a blue as the sky and hair as gold as the sun.

"You bastard let my wife and daughter go" "no chance of that bub they will make a nice catch for the Whoring house"

Arthur no longer could keep himself in hiding he held the gun which he happened to have on him while he had been looking for Alfred.

"You will not move another foot" Arthur demanded to the man "give the women and girl back or I will be forced to use this believe me I know how to use this thing"

The man said nothing only raising his arm he fired the bullet hit Arthur in the arm making the blonde struggle back a bit.

They watched as the Dark brown haired man got into the truck and started to drive away.

He ran... Arthur ran along with Alfred Arthur wished with all his heart that he could have wings even for this moment so he could get the girls out of that fan.

It was then that wings formed on his back which allowed Arthur to turn into his once 16 year old self in angel form.

"Wait..." Arthur turned his head to Alfred who stared blankly at him "no time Alfred your wife and daughter is in the back of that fan now are you ready to be the hero you always wanted to be for your family?"

Alfred nodded his head he took Arthur's hand the green eyed angel made his arms swing which gave Alfred extra boost for him to do a flying kick in the back of the fan allowing the taller older man to get inside the fan.

Arthur flew faster to keep up with the speed as the fan went faster and faster he managed to fly right in front of it aiming the gun to the wheel he short it which in the end made both the fan and the dark haired man to a running halt.

Arthur held the gun in front of him once more not taking mind of his already injured arm "I will demand you once again to let them girls go"

"Arthur it really you?" Arthur looked back to see that Alfred who was now standing by the back of the fan he helped his wife and daughter out they looked unharmed.

"Yeah Alfred I been watching over you even when you forgot about me... even when you stopped believing and even after I was punished for staying longer then I should have done. I made you a promise Alfred don't you even remember that?"

Arthur stopped for a while then walked up to him placed his hand on Alfred's face kissed him on the side check making him blush.

"No matter how far I may be or how old you will get just know this Alfred... I love you... and I will always watch over you no matter wind, snow, rain or shine I will always some how let you know I am still here"

Arthur looked to Alice and Arthur (child) managed to catch up to them "that promise will live on though your children's children's"

A loud bang was hard and the next thing Alfred, Madeline, Alice and Arthur (child) knew Arthur (adult) was on the floor. Everyone looked up to see the man holding both Arthur's gun and his own.

"that for the shot in the wheel" a sirens of a police car was heading their way Alfred turned to his son Arthur.

"what I could not just let em get away with ma and Alice" nodding his head Alfred turned back to Arthur (Adult) "ARTHUR!"

Alfred knelt to the grown catching the green haired "your going to be alright I know you will"

A hand fell onto his own Alfred looked down into the green eyed "it fine... I am alright... don't you forget Alfred I am a angel I can not die... even from this wounded I just be sent to heaven for a few years I will not... be back in time to see you going old but... I hope... I can keep my... everlasting... promise" Alfred watched as the angel in his arms faded slowly till there was nothing but star dust.

"I have not forgotten Arthur please... never forget my words"

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 45 years later.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took more then a few years it took about 45 years for his wings to regrow to the size they where meant to be.

He was given a mission to look after the one he was watching now the girl was walking around the garden with a doll in hand.

"Amelia Jones daughter of widower Alice Jones the women changed her name back to her maiden name when she became a widow. But the women has worked so much that she unable to look after her.

Arthur walked up to the girl who stiffen when she saw him coming "hello who are you?" Arthur smiled at her

"I am a guardian Angel Amelia Jones and I am here to keep a promise that I made to your grandfather"

The girl simply nodded and took Arthur's hand as he led her into the house Arthur smiled and looked to the sky where he knew Alfred would be watching over his daughter, son, and granddaughter.

Yes his Promise is still being kept even if it him forever watching Alfred or one of his relitives he would never forget the days that rolled on by.

He entered the house and while not knowing a face showed in the sky heavens watching down on them "yes I know a promise for life is a promise forever more"

The new angel with sky blue eyes and golden hair smiled down at his daughter son and granddaughter he knew they where in safe hands.

{-}

Ok that it that the one shot I wanted to try and please review and thank you if you made it this far down. :) cookies for all.


End file.
